The Pirates and I
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! THANK YOU ALL WHO READ THIS AND DONT POST! U GUYS R GREAT! AND ITS GOOD TO KNOW U GUYS CARE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cheddar: YAY! A STORY WITH ME IN IT! YAY!_**

Chapter 1

I walked home from another day in summer school. I was your average fifteen year old girl who was nothing special. I was known as one of the outcasts in popular terms but I had my own group of friends to hang out with and I didn't really care about the popular people because they're always so snotty. As I walked along the small quiet paved streets towards my house I realized that I was being followed. As I quickened my pace the person behind me did too. Before long I realized that I was in a part of the block that was unfamiliar the trees were all twisted and they had no leaves. The houses were all black and dreary as the wind passed through them they moaned. I noticed a group of older boys waiting at the corner as I came up to them they all stopped me.

"Hey there," one of them said to me. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"N—none of you business!" I faltered. The guy that had been following me caught up.

"Hey boss look what we found!" another guy said. The guy who was following me grabbed my arms.

"You're coming with us." The leader demanded as he led me away and into his own abandoned house. They threw me into a room and locked the door behind them. "You are all mine…" he said as he approached me.

"NO!" I screamed as I hit him. I ran past him and tried the door.

"Wench! You'll pay…" he said as he pulled out a knife and headed for me. "I said YOU ARE MINE!" he bellowed. The next thing I knew I felt steel running through my body and then I was falling. I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes as I was falling. I saw lots and lots of water and as I neared it a saw what seemed to be a circus on the sea.

Buggy the clown was laughing his head off. He'd found another cursed fruit and he was going to be rich.

"HEY ALVIDA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Alvida held her hands up to her ears.

"Buggy… I'm only two feet away from you…" she said in her thick southern accent. "But what do you want Buggy?" she asked.

"BRING OUT THE RUM ALVIDA DARLING! I'VE FOUND A FRUIT AND WE'RE GUNNA BE RICH!" he screamed his crew whooped and hollered as he held it up victoriously. It was a small round white fruit with light blue markings on it. Alvida pouted.

"I am not your pack mule! Cabaji! YOU GET IT!" she barked at buggy's first mate. He grumbled but then went off to get the rum. As Cabaji rolled out the rum and took off the top one of the crew men pointed to the sky.

"LOOK CAPTAIN BUGGY SIR!" he shouted Buggy's head snapped up. Something was falling out of the sky.

"Well what is it?" he asked puzzled. "It's not a bird but here it comes!" Buggy shouted as it crashed into the barrel of rum.

The next thing I knew I was in a barrel full of booze. I came up gasping for breath sputtering out the foul tasting liquid. I wiped my eyes and looked around. It truly was a circus on the sea; I was looking into the face of a clown with a really big red nose.

"Um… Hello?" I said as I tried to smile and wave. But I couldn't see as this huge clown was right in my face. I was terrified of clowns.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Ch—Chelsea SIR!" I said quickly as to not incur the wrath of the evil clown. I shivered at the thought of him honking his nose at me.

"Look Buggy you're scaring the poor girl!" Alvida said as she pushed away the big clown. I looked up at her she was beautiful.

"Wow! Some one else who's from the south!" I smiled as I got out of the barrel. My white shirt for my uniform was soaked all the men gaped at me. I noticed. "You are perverted pirates…" I snorted at them. Alvida took me into her room and got me into some clean dry clothes. I came out wearing an even shorter skirt and a corset top. I don't admit this often but my friends all tell me I have a good figure.

So as I stepped out of the door the men were all drooling. Buggy even gaped. "Ugh… too bad I have to wear hose…" I sighed as I walked past him.

"What did you say about my NOSE?" he screamed. I froze in terror as he grabbed me with his hands, except as I turned around they weren't connected to his body. I screamed.

"I didn't say any thing Mr. Buggy the pirate SIR!" I whimpered as he brought me closer to his face. "Please don't honk your nose at me! I'm terrified of clowns!" I whimpered some more. Buggy's vein popped.

"TIE HER TO THE MAST AND NO FOOD OR WATER FOR THREE DAYS!" he bellowed. Cabaji and Mohji grabbed me and ran like heck to the mast and tied me up.

"Wha---?" I started to cry. "I'm sorry! Mr. Captain Buggy sir I'm SORRY!" I sobbed. Mohji came over to me and patted my head.

"Don't cry… here's Richie to cheer you up!" he said and then he whistled loudly and a huge lion comes bounding up to him, purring loudly. "Give her a kiss Richie." Mohji told the lion. The lion licked his chops and opened his mouth wide. "RICHIE! Not THAT kind of kiss!" Mohji said angrily. The lion hung his head and stuck out its tongue and licked the side of my face. I giggled at the fact that he was just a big kitten wanting some love, and that there was lion slobber all over my face, 'cause not many people, except Siegfried and Roy, well they do tigers, get to say they were kissed by a lion and LIVED! Richie sat back on his hind legs curled up and went to sleep. My tummy growled.

"Oh…No…" I moaned and the three days went by like slugs. After the third day I grumbled as Buggy came to untie me.

"Okay," he told me as he pulled out a dagger. I flinched as he sliced the ropes. I got up slowly and then bolted for the kitchen. But as I ran I passed Buggy's room and the door was open so I looked in and saw the huge fruit he was talking about earlier. Being as hungry as I was I went in and ate it. Then I dashed off to the kitchen to eat more. As I ran I noticed that the hall was getting smaller and smaller. Finally I bumped my head on the ceiling. I screamed and Buggy ran in and saw me floating and he screamed.

"AH! YOU ATE THE CURSED FRUIT I STOLE!"

"AH! I'M FLOATING!" I screamed. Then I realized that if I could control it I would be off his ship forever! So I zoomed above him and out the door and I flew off with him shouting below me.

I flew high in the clouds realizing what it was like to be a bird. Then suddenly I began to fall. I didn't know why I just started to fall. I screamed and screamed hoping that the flying ability would come back but it didn't and I was falling again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cheddar: okay y'all sorry for the wait! here's the next chappie!_**

Chapter 2

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day!" Sanji said in a sing song voice as he served Nami her breakfast. Zolo, Usopp and Chopper rolled their eyes at him. Sanji set a plate down in front of the rest of the men and Luffy inhaled his food like a vacuum cleaner would dirt. Zolo was fed up he pushed his plate away and went out side leaving his food untouched.

He clamored up into the crows nest and sat there looking out at the ocean waters that lay before him. He closed his eyes. It was quiet, too quiet for Zolo's taste he opened his eyes wearily wanting to go to sleep but he couldn't. Something was nagging at him that something big was going to happen to him soon.

He heard faint yelling as he looked up he saw something large falling towards him. He leapt up as it fell closer and closer Zolo could tell it was a girl. He held out his arms in order to catch the falling female. As she fell down onto the Merry Go he reached out over the railing and caught her. He jerked back more than he'd expected since she was light he fell backwards on his butt. He checked her pulse and saw that she was still breathing. He stood up and climbed down the rope ladder that was attached to the crows nest, with her draping over his shoulder. As he got to the bottom he ran back into the dining hall where very one still was.

"CHOPPER!" he bellowed. Chopper's head snapped up as Zolo burst in through the door. "She needs help!" he said as he held the girl out for the tiny reindeer to look at. Every one got up and rushed over to see what Zolo had found.

"Take her to my room and lay her on the bed!" Chopper commanded. Zolo obeyed and took her there. Every one followed.

"What happened Zolo?" he heard over and over as every one pestered him.

"I was up in the crows nest and I heard screaming and there she was falling! So I leapt up and caught her! She isn't bleeding Chopper but she does look a little thin." He noticed as he set the girl down on Choppers bed. The Reindeer loomed over the girl and carefully took notes.

"She just needs some rest…" he said after a while. "I want EVERYONE out!" he said as he shooed them all out. Zolo being as stubborn as he was refused to leave until the girl woke up. "Fine Zolo you may stay since you saved her." Chopper said after finally making Sanji leave.

"Why Zolo, why can't it ever be me who has the chance to catch the ladies?" they heard Sanji mutter as he left. "HE always gets the hot ones too…"

After about three hours of napping I finally awoke to a nice soft comfy bed. I sat up and stretched a little bit, and jumped when I was spoken to by someone I didn't know.

"So… who are you?" I looked to where the voice was coming from and I saw a man with green hair sitting there staring at me. At his side were three swords.

"WHOA! YOUR HAIR IS GREEN!" I said in shock. "I tried to dye my hair green once but it didn't work… who are you?" I asked him. He frowned at me.

"Zolo, now who are you?" He asked again.

"OH I'm Chelsea!" I smiled. The door to the room opened and a tiny reindeer walked in.

"Okay Zolo I'm back." he said as he walked past the green haired man. My jaw dropped.

'It talked!' I thought excitedly as the reindeer walked over to the edge of my bed and hopped on it.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I screamed as I grabbed the little reindeer and gave him a huge squeeze.

"Ah! You're awake now lemme go!" he cried as his air was being forced out of him quickly. Zolo burst into laughter.

"Ha ha Chopper, you're her new teddy bear!" he said as he laughed some more. I finally let the reindeer go and he scrambled away from me.

"She's fine…" he muttered as he was allowed to breath. "I'll go and inform the others of her awakening…" he said happily as he ran out of the room.

"HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" I squealed. Zolo chuckled a little bit.

"Normally Chopper's really shy around new people… I think he trusts you because he let you hug him." I stared at the swordsmen.

"You're pretty cute you're self you know…" I told him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

"You don't have to be rude ya' know!" I told him as I stood up. Another man entered the room.

"ZOLO WAS BEING RUDE TO MY ANGEL?" he cried out angrily. He went over and kicked Zolo hard in the head.

"You want to start something you crap cook?" Zolo asked the blonde man.

"I the GREAT Sanji protector of the beautiful ladies shall triumph!" He said as he kicked Zolo hard in the chest.

"Who are you?" I asked as everyone else came in.

"That's Luffy with the straw hat, Nami with the orange hair, Usopp with the big nose…" Sanji said as he pointed to them all when he was interrupted.

"MY NOSE IS NOT BIG!" Usopp shouted in protest. Sanji looked at him funny.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he asked. Usopp turned red in the face. He knew Sanji was right. "Any ways, I'm Sanji and that hunk of crap swordsman over there in the corner is—"

"Zolo!" I finished for him.

"Right and that's Chopper, the ships doctor." Sanji finally finished. I smiled.

"Well you guys seem sooo much nicer than those EVIL clown pirates! I'm so glad that you all aren't! You all are to nice!" I grinned.

"But we are Pirates…" Luffy told me. My eyes widened.

"OH MR. CAPTAIN LUFFY SIR DON'T TIE ME TO THE MAST OR MAKE ME WALK THE PLANK I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I screamed as I cowered behind a pillow. The group of pirates looked at me funny.

"We'd never do that!" Sanji said as he came over and took my hand. I looked at him. Zolo finally got up came over and grabbed Sanji by his ear and dragged him away from me.

"Let her breath Sanji…" Zolo said angrily. "Go make dinner." Luffy's ears perked up.

"FOOD? DINNER? MEAT?" he cried and then he ran out chasing the cook out of the room. I giggled.

"They're funny!" I laughed.

"Come on." Said Zolo as he held out his hand for me. "You look hungry!" I smiled took his hand got up and went to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cheese: I sincerly appologize to Treestar who was completly right and this is no longer written in my perspective but i am still wondering if its okay that this story is out. Treestar if you're there does it meet standereds now? eh... probobly not because its still an S-I fic and those aren't allowed but,_**

**_Cheddar: HALLO PEEPS! HERE"S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! _**

and yes there are two parts to this name CheddarCheese99043 thought cheddar and cheese are the same person Cheese is an alter egoand yes i know i'm crazy! why do you ppl think i named my self Cheddar cheese instead of something like:AnImEfReEk90218 or some thing (and if that is an actual person i thank you for letting me "borrow" your name as an example) oh well here's chapter 3 Enjoy

****

Chapter 3

The group of pirates watched as the girl shoveled down food faster than your hungry hippos. Even Luffy stared at her as she ate plate after plate after plate of food stacked nearly to the ceiling.

"Um…Chelsea…Aren't you going to um… put on weight?" Nami asked her after my fourth plateful. She smiled.

"Nope it's called 'I-have-a-fast-metabolism-and-I-can-eat-as-much-as-I-want-to-and-not-gain-a-pound!'" She grinned and gnawed at a turkey leg. They all laughed. After she'd had her fill she went outside and looked out at the ocean. Sanji and Zolo followed her out. Sanji because he wanted to, and Zolo because he had a question in mind to ask her. Sanji confronted her first.

"So my lovely what did you like the most out of the dinner I made you?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. She thought for a moment.

"All of it. It was all so good!" she smiled as she turned towards him and took his arm off her shoulder.

"What were you doing in the sky falling?" Zolo asked Chelsea. She blinked and then she smacked her fist into her hand.

"That's right! I ate that weird colored pineapple!" Zolo and Sanji stared at her.

"What did you just say...!" they asked her in unison.

"I ate a weird pineapple…?" she asked them not knowing if it was originally theirs, or not.

"Oh boy we're going to have a field day with this one…" Zolo muttered as he walked away. "I'm going to tell the captain…" Chelsea looked after him.

"Did I say something wrong? Did I offend him?" she asked Sanji as she turned to him. He burst out laughing, and he hugged the poor confused girl.

"No my sweet you did nothing wrong! You just ate a cursed fruit and now you're just like Luffy! But if you did say something to offend him he wouldn't just walk off like that…" Sanji said as he held Chelsea at an arms length away. She smiled.

"Okay! I just hate it when people are mad at me. It makes me feel so… alone and empty inside…" she said quietly.

"Well I, Sanji the handsome, will and never ever shall EVER be mad at you! You're to hot!" he said as he grinned cocking his curly eyebrow at her. Chelsea laughed.

"Yes Sanji you are one sexy cook!" she smiled. Sanji stared at her for a moment. Then he ran off screaming.

"SHE THINKS I'M SEXY! SHE THINKS I'M SEXY!" Chelsea laughed and then turned back out towards the sea. It sparkled in the moonlight. She thought about how she'd flown earlier and she wanted to try again.

'How did I fly the first time…?' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember thinking any thing and---'"hey! Where'd the railing go?" she shouted. She looked down and her feet were off the ground as she started to float upwards. She screamed. Zolo was coming back up the stairs when he heard her. He ran up and saw her in the air.

"Hold on! Stay calm!" he shouted as he ran over. Chelsea continued to float higher and higher. As Zolo finally got to her she saw already above his head.

"Help me please Zolo please!" she cried. Zolo leapt up and grabbed her legs and tried to touch his feet back to the ground. But they never hit. He was floating just as much as she was.

"Oh crap!" he cried as they floated higher. They were as high as the crows nest now. "CHELSEA!" Zolo yelled. She whimpered in response. "Help me up!" he yelled at the terrified girl. She put down her hand for him and he grabbed it and he pulled himself up. She flung her arms around him.

"I'm scared!" she cried. Zolo held her tightly as to not drop her. He looked down and saw Sanji prancing around still yelling. "SHE THINKS I'M SEXY! SHE THINKS I'M SEXY!"

"SANJI!" Zolo bellowed. Sanji looked around.

"Zolo? Where are you?" he yelled back.

"UP HERE YOU SHITY COOK!" Sanji looked up and saw them in the air.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he yelled as he ran over to the rope ladder and started to climb.

"Chelsea started it! She was floating and screaming and crap and I grabbed her legs and now we're here!" he shouted as Sanji climbed closer.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Sanji clamored into the crows nest and grabbed Zolo's hand and brought them back onto the ship. Zolo let go of Chelsea and she started bawling.

"Why are you crying? We're okay now!" Zolo told her.

"I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I'm so so so so sorry!" She cried and she covered her face with her hands. Zolo sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually yeah it will… that's your power… from the cursed fruit that you ate… you have the power of Air and you can fly… You just need to learn how to control it." He informed the sobbing girl. She stopped and looked up at him. "You'll be okay you just can't swim any more."

"WHAT?" she screamed. "Water is my element! I love the oceans! How can I not swim in the oceans! I love the water to much!" she started sobbing again.

"Well get over it!" Zolo snapped at her. She looked up at him tears dripping down her face. "We can't always have what we want and just be happy that you're okay!" he yelled. He stood up and climbed down the rope ladder. Chelsea stared after him as Sanji comforted her.

"He's not mad sugar plum! He's just had a frightening experience and he needs to calm down just a bit…" Chelsea pushed his arm off and went over to the side of the railing.

"Yes he's upset…" she said quietly and then she leapt over it.

"CHELSEA!" Sanji yelled as he watched her fall. "ZOLO INCOMING!" he bellowed. Zolo had just gotten down from the rope ladder and he looked up with just enough time to see Chelsea stop herself in the air in front of him.

"Zolo… you were right… we can't always have what we want… but I want to get better! I want to control this power. Just stopping in the air like this is a big step for me but I'm doing it. I'm getting what I want and I want to be better!" She said as she slowly set herself on the ground. Zolo stared at her and then a small smile broke out on his face.

"Good for you. That's determination." He said as he walked past her.

"Um… well no its not I just really wanted to not break anything as I fell over the side…" she said.

"That's not true!" Sanji cried as he ran up next to her. "You jumped off!"

"No I didn't I fell!" she protested. Sanji shrugged his shoulders.

"It looked like you jumped off to me…" he said as he walked back towards the kitchens. He put a little hop in his step and softly sang to himself "She thinks I'm sexy!" Zolo shook his head and went off to his room. Chelsea followed.

"What do you want?" he asked her as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't know where my room is… where do I stay?" she asked him as she put on a sweet little innocent face for him. Zolo chuckled inwardly.

'She's going to be a field day alright… even with that cute face she'll still be a field day…' he thought as he showed her the girls' hall where the girls bunked.

"You girls stay over on this side of the ship." He told her as he opened the door into an empty room.

"Okay good night Zolo and thank you for helping me when I was floating off…" she smiled.

"Your welcome…" he said softly as he turned and left. "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cheddar: hey gang this be Cheddar here i just got my appendix removed so yay! im feeling grrreat and yes it hurt um here's the next chappie!_**

Chapter 4

As Zolo walked to his bunk he couldn't help but remember what Luffy had said to him earlier when he brought up that Chelsea had a fruit

Flash Back

_Zolo knocked on his captain's door. "Come in" he heard from the other side. Zolo slowly opened the door and saw Luffy hanging from the light fixture._

_"Uh Luffy you're going to get hurt doing that… and I just came to inform you that Chelsea ate a cursed fruit." Zolo sighed as he watched his captain fall onto the ground. _

_"Oh really which one did she eat?" Luffy asked. Zolo shrugged._

_"She didn't know but she was falling from the sky and---"_

_"Ah," Luffy interrupted "She ate the Air Air fruit. The only one of its element." _

_"Huh?" Zolo asked confused. _

_"There are as you know four major elements, Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. The broadest of fruits comes in the Earth section, the least Air. She has the only Fruit with Air powers. Thank you Zolo we need to keep an eye on her so she doesn't go floating off." Luffy said as he dismissed his first mate._

End flash back

'Yeah she did go floating off…' Zolo thought to himself as he crawled into his bed. 'She's going to be a handful…' then he thought back to her determination. 'Yeah… a fun little hand full. I wonder how old she is any ways…' he thought as he let his tired mind wander.

Next day

"GOOD MORNING ZOLO IT'S TIME TO GET UP RISE AND SHINE IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!" Chelsea blasted into Zolo's ear. He fell off his bed and onto the floor. Zolo grumbled as he sat up properly.

"What the foo?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head where he'd fallen. "You're not my alarm clock leave me alone!" Chelsea smiled.

"Well silly if I didn't get you up you'd sleep this whole beautiful day through!" She giggled as she grabbed his arm and thrust him onto his feet. She pushed him out of his room and onto the deck.

"What! What are you doing! Wait a second I'm ---"he stopped as he looked at the scenery. The sun was a bright orange as it climbed higher into the sky as it shone its morning rays over the vast blue ocean turning it a light tint of purple.

"See! It's pretty! I wake up early every morning just to see the sunrise but I've never seen it on the ocean before! It's gorgeous!" Chelsea giggled. Zolo stood in awe.

"I've never seen it like this before… sure I get up early but I've never noticed the color shades before." He said as he went over and leaned on a rail.

"Yup it's a beautiful morning to start my training!" Chelsea giggled again. Zolo turned and looked at her.

"You like to giggle a lot don't you?" he asked as he chuckled some. Chelsea just smiled. "I'm going to call you Giggles from now on…" He laughed.

"You have a nice smile Zolo. I like it." She smiled at him and then ran off to get the others up so they could see it as well.

'She's not afraid to show her emotions… she's a good kid.' Zolo thought as he went back under to his room to start his daily training as well.

After breakfast Chelsea followed Chopper down to his room.

"OH Chopper you're just so cute I can't let go of you I love you so much!" She squealed. Chopper turned a light pink before struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Please let me go! I have to work on my medicines in case someone gets sick!" He told her. She reluctantly let the tiny reindeer go.

"Okay yeah I got to go train anyways…" she giggled, waved goodbye, and then walked out the door. Chopper's eyes followed her as she walked out of the room. He ran over to his mirror and looked at his reflection. His tiny reindeer face was a light pink.

'no one on this ship has ever said "I love you" to me before…I wonder what is making my heart beat so fast when I hear it from her…I think I read some where that it's called being… twitterpated? Oh I don't remember… but it's something like that…' the doctor thought to himself. He smiled as he remembered her smile for him.

"I like her a lot…"

**_cheddar: What the foo is strictly copywrited for the useage of PhantomEriklover666 and CheddarCheese99043 none of the rest of you would get this joke at all seeing as you do not know us two crazy ppl..._**

**_oh and the whole thing about the fruit if it is untrue then just tell me NICELY!_**

**_thanks cheddar_**


	5. Flight

**_Cheddar: hey y'all! srry it took so long! here's the next chappie! R&R!_**

Chapter 5

After lunch Chelsea floated around outside while Luffy watched her.

"Now you need to learn how to float and NOT fly away!" He said as he took her arm. "I'll hold on to you and you just try and see if you can." Chelsea nodded as she took his arm. She started to float and took Luffy's stretchy arm with her. He calmly grabbed onto the rail and smiled up at the floating girl.

"See? What did I tell you? We're fine!" He laughed. There was a scream from below the deck. It was Nami.

"LUFFY! COME QUICK! THE SHIP IS OFF OF THE WATER!" She screamed. Chelsea quickly dropped Luffy's hand and the ship hit the water with a small splash.

"What Nami? What happened?" Luffy asked.

"The ship was off of the water! We were air born!" Nami said as she ran up to him. Luffy laughed.

"We were only a little bit off the water Nami I was helping Chelsea with learning to control her powers!" He said as he looked up. Chelsea zoomed around above them learning to avoid things while flying. "See?" he said. Nami looked up too and smiled.

"Yes captain. " She smiled as she walked away back towards her room. Luffy looked up.

"How are you doing Chelsea?" he called up. She flew down and scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh Luffy you need to come and fly with me! It's so much fun!" She giggled as she started to fly up.

"No thanks Chelsea I have to go and see what Sanji is doing for dinner!" he said and she put him back down on the ground.

"Okay!" she smiled and then blasted off into the air again. She zoomed around the ship for a little while. Usopp who was in the crows nest kept a track of how many times she past him by.

"Fifteen…" he muttered. He closed his eyes and took out his spy glass when all of the sudden all he could see in it was Chelsea.

"Hi Usopp want to come and fly with me?" she asked the liar. Usopp shrugged.

"I don't really think I should maybe later okay?" he suggested. Chelsea nodded.

"Okay Usopp!" she smiled and she headed back down towards the ground. She hit the ground lightly and trotted off to the kitchens to see what was cooking.

She got there and saw Sanji and Zolo fighting. Zolo had his swords and was tearing up the kitchen while Sanji tried to stop him while dodging the blades.

"HEY!" she shouted. They both paused from the fighting for a moment. "Why don't you two do something more productive than fight?" she asked. Sanji rushed over to her.

"What can I do for you my angel?" he asked as he grabbed her hands. She smiled.

"Nothing I just don't like it when people fight!" Chelsea said as she took her hands out of his. Zolo sheathed his swords and walked out angrily. Chelsea looked out after him and then looked up at Sanji.

"Why is Zolo mad?" she asked him. Sanji let the girl go.

"No reason… he's always like this towards me… crap swordsman." He muttered. Chelsea could sense it there was something that he was hiding and she knew it. She walked out after they spent a few moments in silence. She bumped into Chopper who was in his human form.

"AH!" she screamed lightly. "Oh! Chopper! WOW you're big now! Oh I love it you look so strong!" She giggled as she hugged him. Chopper blushed and hugged her back.

"Ah… thank you I need to go work now, I'm sorry." He said and he let her go and walked off. She sighed and walked back out onto the deck. As she came out she saw Zolo leaning against the rail frowning. The evening stars started to peek out as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Hey Zolo." She said as she came up next to him. He jumped.

"Oh! Hi…" he said. Chelsea looked at him for a moment and gasped. "What?" Zolo asked her.

"Zolo come fly with me! It'll be so much fun!" she said as she took his hand.

"Well… I'm not so sure about this…" he said reluctant to let his feet leave the ground.

"I'm better than I was last night I can control it now! Please?" she asked him. Zolo looked at her face, how could he resist her pleading look.

"Okay I guess I could for a little bit…" He told the girl. A smile broke out on her face.

"Really? Oh great! That's wonderful! Here we go!" she said as she took his arms and let her feet drift upwards. Zolo looked around as the floor suddenly left his feet. He grasped her arms tightly. "See? You'll be fine. As long as you hold onto me you can fly too." She smiled. Zolo looked up at her. He let go with one arm and together they soared upwards. Zolo had never been this happy before. He'd never experienced this sort of freedom before. He noticed his eyes wander up towards Chelsea. He'd never realized it before but she looked like an angel when she flew, her long brown hair streaming out from behind her, she looked majestic.

"Okay here we go through the clouds!" she said her voice snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh what! Clouds?" he asked in panic. She looked down at him and smiled reassuringly to him. They passed through the white fluffiness and came upon a clear night sky. Zolo floated in awe.

"Never…" he said whispered "I've never seen this many stars in my life!" He looked over at Chelsea with his mouth open. She was smiling at him.

"I wanted to show the others but they were to busy… and it's better at night too." She led him over to a big fluffy cloud. She lowered herself down onto it carefully. "Look Zolo you and I are sitting on a cloud! Not really it's just floating I guess…" she giggled. Zolo laughed too. He picked up a bit of cloud in his hand and blew it away. Chelsea looked at Zolo he was enjoying himself so much.

'He's… so cool…and I'm holding his hand…!' she thought to herself. She squeezed it lightly. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her back.

"Auugh!" She cried out and she placed her free hand on her back.

"What!" Zolo asked quickly. Another large pain shot through her body she grabbed at her arms and moaned as the pain increased.

"My… back Zolo…!" She gasped. She had let go of him, and he was falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cheddar: wow two chappies in one day is big 4 me! KEWL! R&R! i was reading a review and it justdawned on me...i made luffy smart...every one has a genius moment or two and Luffy just had his and then it felw away like a bird being freed from it's cage. my thoughts work like that too sometimes... what was i talking about again?_**

Chapter 6

Chelsea dove down after the plummeting swordsman. Oh god. She thought. Please let me get to him in time! I don't want him to die!

Zolo was helpless as he fell, he couldn't move, he opened his eyes and saw Chelsea diving after him. He heard her scream in pain and then in a flash a pair of big white feathery wings appeared behind her. She blasted down towards him as he approached the ground below. As she came closer and closer Zolo saw that her wings were tipped in red. Blood, Zolo thought, something happened to make those wings come bursting through her back!

Chelsea was now mere feet away from him as she got closer she reached out her arms. He tried to reach out his hands but he couldn't. She burst towards him and grabbed him around his waist as the merry go's sails flew up around them. She halted two feet above the deck and they hovered there for a moment as she caught her breath. She very gently set him down. Then she herself collapsed onto the ground. She held her arms and whimpered a bit.

"Zolo I'm so sorry!" she whispered. She looked behind her and saw a pair of huge wings. She gasped and turned away from him. Zolo held out his hand but then took it back as he realized that her back was still bleeding.

"Chelsea…!" he said as he crawled over to her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and she flew off to the other side of the ship. Zolo got up and followed her. When he got to her she had her wings wrapped around her. He went around to the front and opened them up and saw her crying. He went over and hugged her.

"It's okay…" he said softly "It's over now we're safe…" Chelsea sobbed lightly into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Zolo! I didn't mean to let go of you! It's just my back hurt and now I have these stupid things that make me look monstrous!" She sobbed.

"Hey! Don't say that! They look beautiful on you." Zolo said as he held her at arms length. She looked up at him and turned a light shade of pink. She smiled a bit and then hugged him.

"I'm so glad I caught you! I don't know what I'd do if you had hit the ground from that high up!"

After a few more moments of just the two of them hugging they stood up.

"Come on." Zolo said as he took her hand and helped her up. "I think dinner would be ready by now." He said and they went down to the mess hall. They opened the door and found every one else already eating. When they walked in the group of pirates turned to face them.

"And just where have you been?" Sanji asked rudely as Zolo stepped in first.

"He's been with me…" Chelsea said as she entered from behind him. Every one's jaw dropped as they looked at her wings that wouldn't fit in the door way. "He was—flying with me--!" Chelsea said as she bent over and walked in. Sanji's heart eyes popped out.

"You really are my angel!" He said as he got up and went over to her. Sanji was about to hug her when Zolo coughed loudly and cocked an eyebrow at the cook. Sanji didn't hug her and he brought her over to a spot next to where he was sitting. Zolo sat next to her and began to eat while every one asked about her wings and when they could fly with her. She smiled and told them maybe later because she was tired enough. She began to eat her food in silence.

After dinner Chelsea walked out onto the deck. Sanji followed her neglecting his kitchen clean up duties he had after every meal. He came up from behind and hugged her. She turned and saw him.

"Hi Sanji!" she giggled. Sanji looked at her seriously for a moment and then smiled as well.

"How are you my angel?" he asked her.

"Full!" she laughed and tried to get out of his arms, but Sanji wouldn't let her go.

"You know Chelsea…with those wings you are really beautiful…I wouldn't mind having them all to myself…" he said as he hugged her. He took a strand of her hair. "You're hair smells nice…" he whispered in her ear. Chelsea could feel his breath against her cheek. "I want you all to my self…" he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Chelsea tensed up. Sanji looked at the girl her.

"S-Sanji! I really don't like this---I---!" she faltered and stopped as Sanji kissed her neck. She clamped her eyes shut, and tried to push him away.

"Sanji pl—please stop! I really don't like this. I really don't!" she said as she struggled to get the cook to let her go.

"Why would I let you go?" he asked her. "_Some one_ else might take you from me." He said as he emphasized the some one. Chelsea tried to push him away again. "And I don't want HIM to take you… you're too good for HIM." he whispered in her ear and then he kissed it.

"Sanji STOP!" She yelled as she pushed him away. He fell onto the ground. "I'm sorry!" She said "But I asked you to stop!" she offered her hand to the cook. He took her hand and yanked her down on top of him.

"You are mine now…" he said as he rolled over on top of her. "And no one else can have you." He said as he pinned her wrists down.

"SOME ONE PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed. "HELP---!" She tried to finish but she couldn't as Sanji covered her mouth with his hand. Zolo walked out from his room and saw them. Rage boiled up inside of him he ran over and yanked the blonde cook off of Chelsea and pounded him against the wall.

"What were you doing to her?" Zolo hissed.

"None of your concern you crap swordsman." Sanji said cool like.

"We had a deal remember!" Zolo hissed in Sanji's face. Sanji smiled lightly.

"I haven't broken it yet." He grinned. Zolo growled and released him after giving him a swift kick to the groin. He went over to where Chelsea was and found she wasn't there. He looked around and heard soft sniffling from behind the mast. He went around and saw Chelsea sitting on the ground crying lightly while hugging her knees.

"Hey…" Zolo said as he kneeled next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She threw her arms around the green haired man and sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

"I was so scared!" She sobbed. Her wings fluttered lightly in the wind as Zolo hugged her tightly.

"It's okay now Sanji said he was high on some crack of some sort and it messed up his judgment and he's sorry. Right Sanji?" Zolo asked loudly.

"Yeah…" Sanji moaned as he got up after recovering from the blow. Chelsea stood up slowly and wiped her tears away. Zolo stood up too.

"Thank you Zolo." She said as she went up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Zolo felt his face grow hot. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I'm always such a bother to you. But I'm really tiered now so I'll turn in for the night." She smiled lightly and let him go and walked away towards her room. Zolo stared after her.

'Even though I'm in this to prove that crap cook wrong…' Zolo thought back to earlier that day before he and Sanji were caught fighting.

Flash Back

_Sanji was preparing food for dinner when Zolo walked in. Sanji looked up._

_"What do you want cactus head?" the cook said angrily as Zolo sat on the counter._

_"What? Can't a guy just come in to escape from a normal day?" he asked the cook._

_"LISTEN STUPID I'M THE ONE ASKIN THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Sanji shouted as Zolo looked at him funny. "Now what do you want?" he asked as he regained his composure._

_"Well…" Zolo shifted uncomfortably. _

_"You know Zolo I've never seen you take interest in any girls before…" Sanji said completely over taking Zolo from his question. Zolo looked at him even weirder._

_"Well I haven't really had time for girls since my training…I guess…" he shrugged. He'd never really wanted to be in a relationship no one really interested him._

_"Well you sure are growing attached to Chelsea don't you think?" Sanji asked him. Zolo blinked and thought about this for a moment._

_"Yeah she's a nice kid and all but what does this have to do with any thing?" Zolo asked the cook. Sanji set down his knife and turned to the swordsman._

_"You do like her like her don't you?" Sanji asked. "It's obvious the way you only smile when she's around and stuff…" Sanji shrugged._

_"What in the hell are you talking about? I smile all the time!" Zolo lied. _

_"Uh huh and I bet you couldn't even get Chelsea to fall in love with you." Sanji said as he resumed chopping up carrots for his stew._

_"Pshaw I could to!" Zolo protested._

_"So you'll take the bet?" Sanji asked. _

_"Yeah well if I go for this bet you can't act giddy around her okay?" Zolo said as he got off of the cabinets._

_"I bet that you couldn't do it and if I win you do dishes for a year." Sanji said as he wagged a finger at the swordsman._

_"But if you lose?" Zolo asked. Sanji thought for a moment. _

_"If I lose I'll cater to your ever cooking whim for a year. You say you want caviar BLAM you've got caviar." Sanji said as he dumped the carrots into the pot. _

_"But I don't like caviar… it's too fancy…" Zolo said as he walked over towards the door. Sanji's jaw dropped._

_"How can you not like caviar?" he asked as he set his wooden spoon down._

_"I just don't and you can go eat worms Sanji." Zolo said as he opened the door to exit. Some thing collided with his head. It wasn't Sanji's foot it was a frying pan. _

_"You SHTTY COOK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Zolo screamed._

_"Eat worms yourself you shitty swordsman!" Sanji said as he glared at Zolo. Zolo charged and they began to fight._

End flashback

'And that was that.' Zolo thought as he clamored into his bunk. Slumber soon enveloped him.


	7. Snow flakes

**_Cheddar: okay here is chapter 7 i hope you enjoy some fluff i put in! I love you all! thank you all so very much for reading! from this chapter on i put in complications... huu huu huu hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

The next day

"Wow! It's freezing!" Chelsea shivered as the cold air of the morning struck her cheeks. She stepped out of her room wearing a white skirt and a white tank top. She looked around. Down the hall way the wind was blowing hard and she went out to investigate. As she stepped out she was a blurred vision of white. "S-snow?" she gasped. She ran out into it and squealed excitedly as the white fluff fell around her. Usopp came out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up and saw Chelsea dancing in the snow.

"WOW!" he screamed. Chelsea stopped.

"Hi Usopp!" she giggled.

"If not for your hair you'd be invisible!" he laughed as she ran up and hugged him. Chopper slowly came out of his room too. Chelsea saw him and ran over and hugged him.

"Good Morning Chopper!" she said happily. Chopper blushed as she pressed him to her chest.

"Muh—Morning Chelsea!" he squeaked as he hugged her back. She let him go and went and frolicked in the snow some more.

After every one had woken up and had a hot breakfast Chelsea flew up to the top of the mast and watched the snow fall. She caught a few flakes on her tongue. She giggled for a bit. Then she hummed herself a little tune.

Down below her Zolo walked around huddled in a blanket shivering. Cold did not suit his taste but he did this for training purposes. As he walked around and felt the snow under his bear feet he heard a soft song being sung. Zolo looked up. It was coming from the crows nest. Zolo slung the blanket over his shoulder and felt the sting of the cold on his bare skin. He shivered but then began to climb the rope ladder. As he neared the top he saw someone standing atop the mast. He blushed as he realized that they were in a skirt. He looked down quickly and coughed loudly as he climbed in. Chelsea stopped and looked down realizing what had just happened.

"Oh Zolo I'm sorry!" she said as she hopped down. Zolo sat down on the white snow. Chelsea sat next to him. "You know? I've never seen snow before… it's beautiful…" she smiled as she huddled next to him. Zolo took the hint.

"You wanna share the blanket?" he asked as he held it open. Chelsea smiled and huddled in close to him. Under the blanket Zolo had his arm around he, Chelsea blushed slightly as she realized Zolo was shirtless.

"What happened to your shirt?" she giggled. Zolo chuckled.

"Yeah Giggles I do this for training." He told her. She giggled again and smiled at him.

"You must be cold…" Chelsea said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly the snow, Zolo thought, wasn't so cold any more…

Snow piled around them as they just sat there passing the winter island by. Soon after the snow stopped falling and every thing became bright and sunny again. Zolo had fallen asleep under the blanket with Chelsea still leaning on his shoulder. Chelsea stirred and she blinked away the snow that was on her eyelashes. She looked around and saw it had stopped snowing. She was about to stand up when she heard Zolo grunt beside her. She sat back against the mast and looked at Zolo.

What a nice guy, she thought to herself, he's so… nice…and BUFF too! She giggled to her self and sighed. She slowly got up being very careful not to disturb him. She placed the blanket back over him and she flew down to the main deck. She yawned and stretched as Sanji walked by.

"Sanji what time is it?" she asked the blonde.

"Oh it's a… quarter 'till one." He smiled.

"Okay thank you Sanji!" she giggled and then she flew off to find Chopper. The reindeer was in his room mixing up new medical brews. Chelsea knocked quietly and entered in.

"Hey Chopper!" She said as she hugged him carefully. Chopper turned a light pink.

"H—Hey Chelsea!" he squeaked. He hands were shaking so badly that he almost dropped his beakers.

"Wanna come and fly with me Chopper?" the brunette asked the reindeer. The blue nosed reindeer smiled.

"Sure!" he said happily. "I'd love too!" Chelsea squealed and grabbed his hands.

"Come on! You'll have a wonderful time!" She said happily as she started to float. Chopper grasped onto her hands tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as they flew down the hall way. The wind ruffled his fir as they broke into the broad daylight. He opened his eyes as they flew up the mast. Chopper cried out in delight as he felt freedom unlike any other.

"WHEEE!" He cried happily. Zolo, who was just stirring, stood up and looked over the edge to see what had happened. He was greeted as Chelsea burst up past him with Chopper in her arms.

"Whoa!" Zolo cried as he was knocked back. He looked up and began to laugh as Chelsea called back that she was sorry. She and chopper flew for a long time but little did they know that they were being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cheddar: hey there another chappie 4 ya pleasure! school starts tomorrow 4 me so this is as good as it get for the moment! enjoy R&R peeps plze!_**

Chapter 8

A few leagues away on a Navy ship a chore boy took out his spy glass to look at the weird bird. He put it up to his face and gasped.

An actual ANGEL, he thought, Wow! But what was she flying with? A fur ball?

The boy ran down stairs to get his captain. He ran up to the door out of breath and he knocked on it quietly.

"Come in." he heard from the other side. The boy opened the door quickly but did not slam it open for fear that he would be punished.

"SIR!" he said as he saluted him. "Sir there is an ANGEL out side! Please come quick! She might be gone now!" he said as he held up the spy glass. His captain stood up slowly and then strode past him. The boy followed him out side and he took him to the side where he first saw the angel.

"Give me that spy glass you have." His captain commanded. The boy handed it over. His captain put it up to his face and he too saw the angel. As he looked down with it he spotted something he'd been chasing after for a while. "Good job Malik. You've helped me a great deal." Malik looked confused as his captain gave him his spy glass back.

"Sir… what do you mean?" Malik asked as his captain strode away.

"I mean that when ever I have something I want I go chase after it!" he told the chore boy. Malik still looked confused.

"You want the Angel sir?" he asked. His captain chuckled.

"NO I want that pirate ship. And what ever captain Smoker sets his eyes on he never gives up on it!" he barked and then he yelled for every one.

"WE'RE GOING THAT WAY WE'VE SPOTTED THE STRAW HATS!" He shouted and his whole crew cheered. He turned back around to face Malik.

"You can take the next two days off." He grinned as he puffed at his cigars. Malik grinned as well and ran off to find his friend.

"WHEE!" Luffy cried as Chelsea came back with Chopper. "My turn! My turn!" he said happily as they touched down. Chelsea laughed.

"Okay Luffy just calm down!" she said as she took hold of her captain. She burst back up in the air. Sanji who'd been watching quickly walked over to where Chelsea had been standing and he looked up. Zolo saw this and asked him.

"Sanji what are you doing?" Sanji smiled and pointed upwards.

"Enjoying the view!" Zolo's eyes drifted upwards, he realized that Chelsea was still wearing her skirt.

"SANJI I'LL KILL YOU!" Zolo roared as he took out his swords. He looked around and Sanji wasn't there. He looked off to the side to see the love cook dashing away towards the kitchens.

"Aw I'll kill him later… maybe I'll poison his soup… or something…" Zolo grunted as he sheathed his swords. He leaned against the mast and thought about Chelsea and how she'd stayed with him while they were in the crows nest.

Maybe… he thought. Just maybe I'll tell her…tell her what I really feel and maybe since she seems to like hanging out with me she likes me too… Zolo thought on this subject very hard. He slammed his fist into his hand and went to go find someone, other than Sanji who knew about the bet, to talk too. His wanderings lead him to Choppers room. He knocked and then opened the door waiting for no reply. He found chopper sitting at his window gazing longingly at the sky. Chopper sighed. His nose perked up as he whirled around to find Zolo staring at him. The reindeer squeaked.

"Hello Mr. Zolo!" he smiled nervously. Zolo sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Chopper it's just Zolo!" The reindeer smiled to him self as he decided to play a little game with the green haired man.

"Okay Just Zolo what can I do for you?" he smiled as he hopped onto his bed. Zolo's anger rose for a bit but then dimmed when he knew the doctor was just messing with him.

"You're so lucky that you aren't Sanji right now other wise I'd kill you for a remark like that." Zolo grinned evilly as he too sat on Choppers bed. Chopper gulped. "But what do you know about love?" he asked.

"Is it a disease?" Chopper asked him innocently. Zolo laughed hard on that.

"No Chopper it's not a disease! It's a feeling you get when you really like someone!" Zolo informed the confused little reindeer.

"Oh! But why ask me when YOU know so much bout it?" he asked the swordsman. Zolo sighed.

"Because Chopper… I don't know how girls' minds work! I was hoping you could give me some insight on them." Chopper looked at him.

"Um… even thought I'm a doctor I'm not one who studies this sort of thing… you might want to ask another girl on this subject…" Zolo sighed and stood up.

"Okay Chopper thank you." Zolo said as he left. He stood in front of the only other woman's door on the whole ship. He never wanted to come down here just because it was Nami's room. HE hesitated and then knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard from the other side. He slowly opened the door and found Nami looking up from her desk at him. "Zolo?" she said surprised. "Well it has been a while since you were last here eh? What can I do for you?" she said as she set her quill down. She rested her chin on her hands. Zolo looked around uncomfortably and found an empty chair and sat down in it back wards. He leaned against the back as he told her what he needed to know.

"You see there's this girl… and I like her and… well…erm… I … uh… wanted to tell her that I liked her and all but…" his cheeks were turning red as Nami watched him with that sly look she gives you when she knows something really good. "I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I don't know if she likes me back!" Zolo said as he clamped his eyes shut his face a bright crimson now.

"Ah ha I knew it would come to this. Zolo the big bad bounty hunter has a soft spot. Aw how sweet!" Nami teased. "Who?" she asked him. Zolo looked away.

"You don't need to know." He told the navigator. Nami smiled innocently at him.

"Please Zolo?" she asked in that sort of tone she'd use with Sanji to get what she wanted. Now Zolo knew what Sanji felt. How could he say no to a face like that?

"… Chelsea…" he said finally as he looked away his face bright red.

"AH HA!" Nami shouted "I knew it and now Usopp has to pay up! Just kidding! Okay so you don't know if she likes you or not hmm? Well take this hint. She talks non stop about you when you aren't around." Zolo blushed more.

"S—She does?" he asked her in disbelief. Nami giggled.

"I don't know I was just saying that to get a reaction!" she shrugged and Zolo got up angrily and stormed over to the door. "Oh Zolo!" Nami said as she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." Nami winked and he left.

Chelsea and Luffy soared through the air for a long time. Chelsea twirled Luffy around when suddenly Luffy told her to stop.

"What's wrong Luffy?" She asked worriedly. Luffy pointed.

"Look! It's Smokers ship! He's been following us!" Luffy gasped. Chelsea looked confused.

"That's bad right?"

"YES IT'S BAD! GET ME BACK TO THE GROUND!" Luffy shouted as he struggled. He struggled a bit too much and Chelsea lost her grip of him. He fell, Chelsea Burst down after him and she caught him before he was any where close to the water. She flew him back to the ship. When they touched the ground Luffy went down stairs to tell every one what he'd seen. Chelsea sighed, and followed him. She passed Zolo who was walking rather quickly to his room. He saw Chelsea coming and tried to hide his bright red face.

"Hi there Zolo!" she said cheerfully. Zolo blushed more.

"H—Hey there… Chels." He said as he walked up to her. She looked at him in a funny way then her face broke out into a smile.

"Wow! You know my nickname that only my BEST of friends call me! You must be a good guy! I'm glad we're friends!" she smiled and then she hugged him. Zolo turned a bright red but then hugged her back. He let her go and she walked off, Zolo looked after her. He smiled.

Yeah… Chels…but I wanna be more than friends… he thought to himself. "I love you." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cheddar: YAY! three chappies in ONE day! WOOT! i must be good at this!R&R PEEPS!_**

Chapter 9

The straw hats landed on one of the many Islands of the stars. They had to stop here for a short break and to pick up supplies and with Smoker not far behind, they'd need it fast. Chelsea walked down the busy streets with Zolo and Sanji right behind her. Sanji carried in his arms cooking supplies that he'd bought at the last shop. Zolo happily carrying all of Chelsea's shopping bags there weren't that many so he was content.

"Oh man it does me good to be able to stretch out my wings!" she said as she let her wings extend and stretch. A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes watched in amazement. He ran over to Chelsea and hugged her. Chelsea looked down in surprise as she found him clinging to her leg.

"Hello there!" she said as she knelt down beside him. "What can I do for you today?" she asked the little boy.

"My name's john and you are an angel!" he said as he hugged her again.

"Yeah that's what we call her too!" Sanji smiled. Zolo smiled too.

"Well john what can I do for you?" she asked again.

"I wanna fly!" he said as he put his arms out. He ran around making flying sounds. "Like that!" he grinned. Chelsea smiled.

"Okay here you go!" she said and she waved her hand and John's feet came off the ground.

"Wow!" John said excitedly. He flew around a little bit and a crowd of people gathered around and watched him. After about five minuets of this she let him back down. When his feet hit the floor he ran over and hugged Chelsea.

"Thank you Miss Angel! I DO BELIVE IN ANGELS NOW!" he cried as he ran back to tell his mother. Chelsea chuckled.

"I've always had a weak spot for kids…" she smiled to the two men. They nodded and walked back to the docks. As they hit the main road before the shore they saw a group of Navy men walking towards them.

"Trouble!" Zolo hissed. He handed Chelsea's bag back to her and drew out his swords. Sanji gave the cooking stuff to her as well.

"Can you take this to the ship my Angel?" he asked Chelsea nodded and flew off.

"FREEZE!" the naval officers commanded.

"Brr…" Zolo taunted.

"Like we're going to take orders from you scum? PAH! You're mental!" Sanji said as he charged at them. Tashigi appeared from behind them.

"Roronoa Zolo! You are MINE!" she shouted as she drew out her sword and charged at him. Zolo responded by charging at her too. They engaged in a long drawn out battle. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy ran over and began to help Sanji and Zolo. When Usopp tried to hit Tashigi, Zolo blocked it.

"She's MINE! Go help SANJI!" Zolo roared. Tashigi smiled at him.

"I'm yours?" she asked. "Well isn't that sweet I love you too Zolo." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"ZOLO!" shouted a figure in the distance. Zolo looked up and saw Chelsea flying towards him. Smoker also appeared. He grinned at Luffy.

"I have a new toy that'll take your devil fruit powers away and I've been DYING to let you be my guinea pig." Smoker looked up "A new member of your crew? Hmm straw hat?" Luffy shook his head.

"NO she's a passenger she hasn't joined my crew yet I haven't asked her yet. Let me do that." Luffy took a deep breath in. "HEY CHELSEA! WANNA JOIN MY CREW?" he shouted.

"SURE!" Chelsea shouted back as she flew closer.

"PERFECT!" Smoker shouted as his arm turned to smoke. He reached out and grabbed Chelsea as she was about to land.

"CHELSEA!" every one in the straw hat shouted. Smoker hit Luffy in the stomach hard and every one else was brought to their knees. Zolo excluded because he was still dueling Tashigi. HE looked over and Saw Smoker and his men calling a hasty retreat and in Smoker's clutches he saw a pair of feather white wings. Zolo tried to break free of Tashigi's sword but he couldn't. He finally pushed her away and tried to run.

"CHELSEA! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" He bellowed. He tried to run but someone pulled on his arm. As he whirled around to see who it was, his lips met Tashigi's.

Chelsea looked back and saw this and sadness and anger welled up inside of her. Zolo broke away and scrubbed at his mouth furiously with the back of his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed at the female swordsman. Tashigi smiled weakly.

"I love you too Zolo." she said as she tried to kiss him again. Zolo felt his arm rise and strike her. Tashigi crumpled to the ground. Zolo looked at his hand. He'd never struck a woman before, and he hoped he'd never have to again.

"LET ME GO!" Chelsea screamed as she forced Smoker to let go of her. She rose into the air infuriated.

"Die." Was all she said and then her eyes went white and she made a huge storm come in and form a tornado. It swept up the navy men and was headed toward Smoker but he stopped it with his smoke abilities. Chelsea during this time had flown over him and back to her new crew.

"Hey guys come on lets get out of here!" she barked. They all nodded and got up and ran. They shoved off as fast as they could. Zolo went strait to his room and began to scrub his mouth out.

Bleah! That was gross! He thought. I wonder who saw…Oh crap! If Chelsea saw she'll hate me for sure! He thought of all the things that might happen. He dried his face off and went to go and talk to the resident love doctor on the ship, Sanji.

Zolo opened the door to the kitchen and saw Sanji waiting there for him.

"I knew you'd come Zolo. I saw what happened." Sanji said as he went over to a chair and sat down. Zolo looked away ashamed, then he too sat down and rested his chin in his hands.

"I can't believe she did that…" he said glumly. " What'll Chelsea think?" he asked Sanji. Sanji took out a potato peeler and a small potato and began to peel it.

Just outside Chelsea was walking around trying to find Zolo. She heard his voice from the kitchen. She looked over and saw the door cracked slightly. She stood by it and waited as they continued on.

"I didn't know you liked girls like her." Chelsea heard Sanji say. There was a loud thump as Zolo banged his hands on the table.

"I don't like HER! I like… **_her_**…" she heard him say softly. Tears welled up in Chelsea's eyes. So he liked that other girl instead? Then why was he messing with her always being so nice and stuff?

He must be one of _those_ men. Chelsea thought, the type of man who'll play with your heart and then break it like it's a toy. Tears of anger fell down her cheeks as she stormed off to her room.

"Yeah yeah Zolo we ALL know you love Chelsea." Sanji said as he set down the potato. Zolo groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Don't do that Zolo!' Sanji said as he stopped him. Zolo looked at him funny. "You'll mess up my table!"

"That's better I thought you were on crack or something…" Zolo sighed and stood up. "I'm gunna go find her." He said as he left.

Chelsea instead of going to her room went to the crows nest instead. She sat down and she sobbed for a bit.

"So this is what a broken heart feels like…" she whispered. She gasped as she heard the rope ladder groan under someone's weight. She quickly wiped away her tears as Zolo looked over. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey Chels!" He said as he climbed in and sat next to her. She muttered hi to him too. Zolo attempted to start a conversation."Erm… the weather sure is nice tonight!" he smiled. Chelsea smiled weakly and then looked away.

"Sure… what ever…" she said softly. Zolo took up on this hint.

"Chels… what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing!" she snapped back quickly. Zolo took her shoulders and turned her to him.

"Chelsea!" he said sternly. "What is wrong? Something is wrong I know it and I'm not letting go 'till you tell me!" he said as he squeezed her shoulders tightly. Chelsea winced then she glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong now let…ME…GO!" she shouted and she turned her self into air and made him let go of her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up and flew down. Zolo called out after her as he watched her figure fly down and land on the deck below.

"CHELSEA!" Zolo shouted he ran over to the rope ladder and he climbed down as fast as he could. He jumped off it from a safe distance and he ran to her room and began to pound on the door. "OPEN UP CHELSEA PLEASE!" He shouted.

Chelsea who was lying on her bed sobbing didn't get up. She just sat there thinking of how she ever could have loved him at all. She remembered what Smoker had said about his new Invention that could take away her powers and make her normal.

I could be normal! Like that girl that Zolo likes! Maybe then he'll like me! She thought as she sat up. I'll have to find that Smoker guy though… She stood up and went through the wall as Zolo stopped pounding on her door.

Zolo collapsed to his knees his fists still on the door.

"Damn it Chelsea…I'm so so sorry…" he whispered


	10. Chappie 10

**_Cheddar:Okie peeps i know its short but that is Chappie ten 4 ya! enjoy and tell me wat u think mmkay? I SURVIVED MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!w00t! _**

Chapter 10

Chelsea flew high up in the sky and spotted Smokers ship. She flew down at it with incredible speed. Malik who was still enjoying his day off saw her coming. He screamed as she landed in front of him.

"Take me to your captain." She ordered him. She held out her arms. "Aren't you going to cuff me?" she asked the chore boy. He looked at the girl in front of him and gulped.

"God won't hate me if I do… right?" he asked nervously as he pulled out his shackles. Chelsea sighed irritably.

"NO Dang it I'm a pirate NOT AN ANGEL!" she shouted and Malik quickly cuffed her up. Malik took her down to his captain's chamber and knocked.

"What is it now?" he heard from within the room.

"Sir! I have the ANGEL! I-I-I mean the angel pirate SIR!" he said as he entered quickly Chelsea following behind him. Smoker turned.

"Well little miss angel has come to visit us eh?" he asked large amounts of smoke pouring from his mouth.

"Smoker! I came to discuss a little trade…" Chelsea said sternly.

"Really what kind of trade?" he asked bemused.

"I want my powers taken away!" she told him. "I'll test out your new thing if you take **THEM **away." She said as she cocked her head back to show him her wings. Smoker stood up.

"Okay what about your new crew? Will they approve?" he asked as he held her chin up.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Speaking of if I come with you, you CANNOT harm them at all!" Chelsea said as she jerked her chin out of his grasp.

"Fine. But you'll be treated like a prisoner and I'll inform your pirate friends that you've been… kidnapped and are the first to try my experiment… take her away Malik!" Smoker barked. Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks a lot Smoker." She said with some sarcasm as she was pushed through the door.

The next day Sanji went over to Chelsea's room to tell her that her breakfast was ready. He knocked continually for three minuets. After that he tried to open the door and found that it was locked. He drew back his leg and kicked it in wards blowing it off the hinges. All he found was an empty room. Zolo walked over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked the love cook.

"I dunno! I come in to tell Chelsea that breakfast is ready and she'd not here!" Sanji said as he went over to her bed. "The pillow case… it's wet… I think she was crying…"

CRYING? Zolo thought shocked. She was crying? It was his entirely fault, he knew that.

"HEY!" they heard shouted from outside. Both men ran out to see what had happened. Usopp was in the crows nest looking out at the sea with his spyglass.

"What is it Usopp?" Zolo called up.

"The Navy ship, it's gone!" he shouted down to them. Sanji and Zolo looked at each other they both ran off in opposite directions searching for Chelsea. Zolo rushed up to the upper deck as a large Hawk flew in bearing the naval crest. It landed on the hand railing and Zolo went over to it and it dropped a letter in his hands and then took off. Zolo opened it quickly, it read:

Straw hats,

I have your angel and she is to be my guinea pig for my new invention that if, when used takes away the persons devil fruit powers. If you want her back then I propose a trade I shall discuss this with the captain when he arrives… if he wants her back that is… she has not been harmed… yet… come to the naval Island of the star tomorrow at sunset to propose the trade.

At the bottom in his hand was neatly written, Captain Smoker. Zolo was about to crumple it up when he realized that every one else needed to read it too. He ran down and found Luffy.

"This arrived… they've got Chelsea…!" he huffed as he forked the note over. Luffy's face turned to anger as he read the note.

"She's a guinea pig for that SLIME?" Luffy bellowed. The rest of the crew was already looking at the letter as he spoke.

"She's going to lose her power!" Chopper gasped.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY ANGEL!" Sanji shouted. Zolo agreed.

"NO way in hell…" he said as his anger boiled. He'd save her he'd save her no matter what.

Chelsea sighed as Smoker docked on the bay of the Naval Island of the stars. She knew that they would come for her but she wasn't really sure on the whole suck out your powers thing…but if it was for Zolo… then she'd have it done.

**_Cheddar: And actually the real reason why its short is cause im LAZY and didn't feel like writing out the rest and that was a good breaking point for me to leave off at so that chappie 11 will have more suspence. yes i hate me too and im trying to hurry but i've got home work today from my geometry class and i need to work on it... later..._**


	11. freedom and broken hearts

_**Cheddar: howdy peeps! here finally is the exciting chappie 11! OMG! how i hope you enjoy!**  
_

Chapter 11

Smoker grabbed her and took her inside of the tall naval building. He took her into a large room where there was an odd machine. It had a glass case and wires poking out every where. Chelsea gulped as she was told to get inside of it. She stood resting her hands on the glass as smoker came and made sure everything was set up and ready. He looked at Chelsea and tapped on the tank.

"Well here goes." He said as he pressed a green button. Chelsea screamed as an electrical surge blasted through her. She collapsed to the ground clutching her arms as she felt her wings being ripped out of her back. She screamed in more pain as they finally came out blood splattered every where and she felt the last of her air powers flow out of her. As soon as it was over Smoker came over and opened it up and checked on her. She was still alive but only just. He took her and got her wounds bandaged up.

Zolo felt something crawl up his spine as he waited hopelessly for them to reach the shore faster.

"Did you guys feel that?" he asked his other crewmates. They shook their heads no. Zolo bit his lip in frustration. He didn't know why but now felt more dread than he'd ever felt before.

Two hours later Chelsea awoke in a dim lit room she was tied to the wall. She moaned and looked around her. There was nothing in that room it was as silent as death. She tried to get out of the ropes but then remembered that she no longer had Air powers anymore. She lowered her head and weariness overtook her and she fell fast asleep.

It was sundown. The straw hats were at the meeting place where Smoker said to come. They all waited impatiently for him to arrive. When he did he brought with him Tashigi and three naval men. Zolo placed his hand at his swords hilt just incase Smoker tried anything funny. Smoker chuckled.

"So you really want her back hmm?" he asked the furious crew.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"She's still in the base. But as soon as I have her replacement she will come back… alone." Smoker said as he grinned evilly. "So who will take her—"

"I will." Zolo said before Smoker finished his sentence. "I want to see her again… one last time…"

"ZOLO!" the whole crew cried out. Even Sanji was upset; even though he and Zolo weren't the best of friends he would miss him a lot. Zolo walked towards Smoker and he walked off with them.

"NO!" Luffy cried as he tried to stop him. Sanji Nami and Usopp had to hold him back. "That's not fair you jerk!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. No one looked back.

They reached where Chelsea was.

"Hey you have a visitor and then you're free to go." Smoker said to Chelsea as the door opened and Zolo rushed in. he ran and untied her.

"Zolo!" she breathed as her wrists were released. She hugged him tightly.

"Chelsea?" Zolo said as he held her at an arms length. "What happened to your… wings?" he asked her as he seemed to lose his smile. Tears rolled down her face.

"Zolo I'm normal now!" she cried happily. Zolo stared at her.

"What?" He roared. He drew out his swords and ran at Smoker. Tashigi who'd been ready for this kind of thing was ready to block him, and she did.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zolo bellowed. Chelsea cowered she'd never seen him this mad before. Smoker scoffed.

"Me? What did I do wrong? She's the one who came to me asking to get her wings taken away--- oops!" he said sarcastically as he covered his mouth. Zolo froze his blood boiling. He broke away from Tashigi.

"No. that's not true!" he said as he backed away still in rage. He paused and looked at Chelsea. "It's not true… right?" he asked the girl on the floor. She looked up at him tears overflowing with sadness.

"I did… It's true…" she sobbed.

"Why?" Zolo whispered as he walked over to her. "Why?" he asked again. Chelsea looked away and then looked at him again.

"I did this so you'd love me…" she said softly. "You said that you didn't like girls like me and that you liked girls like her." She said motioning towards Tashigi. Zolo looked flabbergasted at her. She'd lost her power just for him to like her? When he already did?

"What?" Zolo asked again. "NO! I wasn't talking about girls like Tashigi I was talking about how I like girls like YOU!" he said as he stood up angrily. How could she have been so stupid? Could she not see that he liked her? Why? He asked his inner thought. Why?

In anger he tore off his bandana from his arm and he threw it to the floor.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room. Smoker chuckled.

"Kinda hurts to lose your freedom for someone who's come here of their own free will…" he laughed and Chelsea covered her mouth. "Well you are free to go…" smoker said as he left the door open. Chelsea picked up his bandana, hugged her knees and began to cry.

"What have I done?" she asked her self quietly. "What have I done?"

Zolo in a fit of fury started climbing as many stairs as he could. Thinking of why she would go and do such a thing when he liked her just the way she was. He reached the top of the naval building and paused as a breeze passed him by. He remembered that he'd never really told her that he'd liked her… maybe it was his fault. He turned to go back down and talk to her when he was met by Tashigi.

"So you don't like girls like me huh?" she asked as she whipped out her sword and pressed it to his throat. "We'll see about that when I'm done with you!"

Chelsea walked back to the docks crying softly still clutching Zolo's bandana. Luffy saw her coming and he rushed down.

"CHELSEA!" he shouted. "What---? Your wings! They're—"

"Gone." She finished as the rest of the crew came out to see her. "I had Smoker take them away…" she said as she looked away "I… also went there… of my own free will… they didn't take me…" she said as she hung her head low.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Luffy shouted at her. Sanji stared at this pitiful sight. "ZOLO WAS OUR FRIEND! HE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU! HE TRADED HIMSELF FOR YOUR FREEDOM---!" Sanji put a hand on his shoulder as he pointed to her face filled with tears.

"I know… I just came to tell you… that I'm going back… I'm going to get him back… if I die my debt to him is repaid… for what I've done I must go and free him…" she said as she wiped her tears away. She turned and ran back towards the naval base with more determination than ever.

Zolo felt the sting of Tashigi's blade slash at him yet again. Held against his will by two strong guards Tashigi was slicing at him. He was a bloody mess. Tashigi was heaving.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE?" she asked him out of breath. Zolo chuckled and blood spilled from his lips.

"Not you wench…" he said as he glared at her. Infuriated she slashed at him again spilling more of his blood on to the already crimson floor.

Chelsea ran up all the stair wells looking for him until she reached the top out of breath. 'Damn!' she thought to her self 'eighty- three stories up…' she opened the door to the outside and saw Tashigi's blade contact with Zolo's already bloodied body. She went over and she punched Tashigi away from him.

"Don't you DARE hurt him anymore!" she breathed darkly. Tashigi held her side where she'd been hit.

"Why bitch?" she asked.

"Because I love him and if you hurt him any more I'll kill you!" she said as she drew out one of Zolo's swords from its sheath. "I cannot use a sword but I know this I shall kill you!" then the two girls began to engage in sword combat. Tashigi had the upper hand and she easily knocked the sword out of Chelsea's hands. It clattered several feet away. Zolo watched in horror as Tashigi ran her blade through Chelsea's body. Blood spilled and ran down the blade. Chelsea chuckled.

"No matter how many times you push your blade through me…I alone will triumph!" Tashigi took her blade out slowly letting the pain sink in. then she stabbed her again in the arm.

"Do you like the taste of my steel?" she asked Chelsea mockingly. "Now I'm sure that you don't love him enough to lose your life 'cause…"she said as she took her sword out and pressed it to her heart. "If you say you love him you're going to die!" Zolo's head snapped up.

"NO!" he shouted. "Chelsea! NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" he screamed trying to get her to stop.

"No…" Chelsea said as she shook her head. "Zolo… I love you ---!" she stopped as the blade pierced her heart.

"CHELSEA!" Zolo bellowed he tried to get away from the men that held him captive but with the blood loss he collapsed to his knees. "No…!" he breathed. Tashigi was chucking as she waited for Chelsea to fall over dead. Instead Chelsea took the sword and pulled it out of her clean.

"You can't kill me…" Chelsea said softly. "I have some one to live for." Tashigi in a fit of rage ran over to Zolo and held him by his shirt.

"If he cannot love me then no one can love HIM!" she screamed as she motioned for the guards. The next thing Zolo knew he was falling.


	12. Chapter 12 the end

_**Cheddar: okay guys here's the FINAL CHAPPIE!!!! i hope u enjoy! and im so thankful for all the fans that i've had through and through! thank you guys for making this one of my personal best! Only Heavy metal remains for me to continue writing and i hope to actuall figure out what the hell im writing about on that one! I love you all and please R&R!!!!**_

Chapter 12

Chelsea gasped in horror as she watched this happen. Tashigi turned around and smirked evilly.

"Go ahead… you both will die this way if you go after him…" she told the trembling brunette. Chelsea ran past her and leapt off the edge, powers on not she'd be with him to the end. Tears filled her eyes as she knew she'd sealed her death.

Zolo opened his eyes and saw her falling after him.

"NO!" he shouted as he didn't want her to die. She started to fall rapidly faster. She opened her arms to reach out to him.

"ZOLO---!" she screamed and then pain shot through her back. She screamed as new wings forced themselves out of her back. Zolo's eyes widened.

'What?!? She got her powers back?!?' Zolo thought shocked. He watched in horror as her two original wings forced out two more pairs of wings. She screamed as she burst through the air faster as they neared the ground. Even though in pain she opened her arms and burst towards the falling swordsman. She caught him in her arms as the ground came ever so nearer. Two feet from the ground she stopped in mid air and then she blasted towards the docks. Zolo wrapped his arms around her bloody back to hold on. He could feel the ground just barely touching the back of his shirt. He could also see the dust rising from where they'd previously flown.

"Chelsea… You got them back…!" he whispered in her ear. Chelsea didn't answer. The merry go was insight as she blasted higher into the air. All of the straw hats were standing on the deck awaiting her return. Their jaws dropped as they saw her flying towards them. Sanji thought to himself.

'What?! She got them back?!? But wait! She has more wings than she did last time!'

"SHOVE OFF!!!" Chelsea shouted as she landed on the deck. She put Zolo on the ground gently; she was about to turn and help when Zolo's hand reached out for her.

"Chel…sea…" he said hoarsely. Chelsea looked down at him.

"Chopper! He needs medical attention!" She shouted as she picked him back up. Chopper rushed back over to her.

"He doesn't need it as bad as you do Chelsea!" he squeaked. The six winged girl glared at the reindeer.

"I don't care about me. Just help HIM." She said darkly. She went below deck and set Zolo down on a bed.

'Something's not right with her!' Chopper thought in fear. He too rushed below deck and began to work on cleaning the swordsmen's wounds. Chelsea ran back out and helped with a strong wind as they left the naval island. Off in the distance she could see Smokers ship gaining on them.

"Damn him!" Chelsea screamed as she ran to the back of the ship. She spread her wings out as Sanji came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"CHELSEA!" he shouted. "Don't go!" he said as he tried to make her stop. "They'll kill you!" Chelsea looked at him with some small anger in her eyes, then they softened and she smiled.

"I'll be fine Sanji…" she said as she gently took her hand from his grasp. She hugged him. "If… I don't come back tell Zolo that I love him." She said as she let go and ran off the edge her wings spreading to their fullest length. She soared off towards the other ship.

Cannonballs shot all around her as she flew in closer. She dodged them all with ease; even the ones that came to close to her she sent right back at them. Tashigi could be seen at the bow waving a sword at her. She motioned for the men to stop firing.

"WHAT'S WRONG CHELSEA?!?" she shouted as she smiled evilly. "CAN'T TAKE MY STEEL?!?" Chelsea looked down at the swordswoman. She raised her arm in the air. Behind her storm clouds formed as a strong wind from the west blew in.

"Blade of the heavens!" she cried out as lightning flashed and rain began to pour down. More lightning flashed and Chelsea roared as she changed again. Tashigi stared up in shock as the girl in the air looked nothing like she did a few moments ago.

Chelsea's hair had grown to where it fell to her feet. Her clothes were now a white dress with a gold tie at the waist. In her hands was a long thin blade the hand guard had wings that sparkled. Even as the rain poured down she still looked majestic. She floated down to Tashigi. Tashigi backed up in fear.

"Wha—what happened?!? YOU AREN'T CHELSEA!" she shouted as she charged at the girl in white. Their swords clanged.

"You are right… I am your worst nightmare!" Said the angel as she threw Tashigi off. "I am the wind of all four directions! I am calm before the storm! I AM WYNN!" she shouted as she charged at Tashigi. Their swords clanged as Wynn delivered blow after blow each flowing one right after the other. Tashigi had to work hard not to get cut, she broke away and Wynn circled her blade around in the air.

"WEST WIND TYPHOON!" she shouted as a large blast of wind and rain blasted at Tashigi. Tashigi screamed as she was flung back against the mast. Wynn jumped up in the air and zoomed at Tashigi. Wynn's long, thin blade found its mark inside Tashigi. Tashigi choked, as she tried to talk, blood spilt from her lips.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Wynn asked mockingly as she twisted the blade. Tashigi's blood now covered the ground. "You will never have him…" Wynn hissed as she drew her blade out of Tashigi's body. Smoke formed around Wynn. She gasped as she turned to see Smoker holding her with his smoke arm.

"WENCH YOU WILL PAY!" Smoker shouted. Wynn laughed as she simply turned to air and escaped. She flew into the air.

"You know what I don't feel like messing with you…" she said darkly as lightning flashed around her. "Right now I CURSE your ships what ever ship you are on TO NEVER come after me or my crewmates AGAIN!" she shouted as more wind blew around Smoker binding him. Wynn floated back down to him and said slyly.

"Right now I could take your breath away…" she whispered. "It's called the breath of death… I'm quite sure you've heard of it in the old folklore legends…" Smoker's eyes widened as he remembered several myths about a wind goddess who had the power to give and take life when she wanted. The woman that stood before him was her. She glared at him and then took off again. She glided back to the ship and landed. Sanji ran up to meet her.

"Chelsea!" he cried out then he stopped. "W-Who are you?" he asked a little bit frightened as he looked upon her. Wynn smiled softly.

"I am not one to be trifled with… but you may call me Wynn and I have to go take care of something before they blow us up…"she said as she spread her large wings and took off for the crows nest. Wynn settled herself on top of the mast. She threw her arms out and the wind picked up around her. Slowly the ship started to rise off of the waters. Every one rushed outside to see what was going on.

"What's happening?!?" Nami cried out as she latched onto Sanji for support as the ship rocked a bit. Sanji looked up in awe as the ship rose higher and higher.

"She's getting us out of here…! She's FLYING US OUT OF HERE!" he cried out.

Below deck Zolo awoke to Sanji's shouting's, he got up slowly and went outside despite Choppers warnings.

"Your wounds will reopen!" the tiny reindeer shouted.

"I don't care!" Zolo shouted. Chopper became silent and Zolo left the room. Using the wall as a support he hobbled out onto the main deck.

"What's going on?" he asked Nami. She just pointed up towards the sea. Zolo's gaze followed and he saw that the Merry Go was air born. He looked up and saw Wynn atop the mast flying it.

Wynn's breathing became harder and harder as she tried to push herself for more leagues to distance them from Smoker. Her hair color slowly changed back to a dirty blonde and her six wings went back to two. Chelsea struggled to try to slowly stop the ship from hitting the water as they fell back down. She had no success, the ship hit the water with such a force that every one fell to the ground.

Zolo grunted in pain he looked up and saw Chelsea falling down towards the ground. He got up quickly and caught her just in time.

'Her breathing is very shallow…' he thought to himself. 'But… she saved me…' he clutched her tightly.

"Wake up… Chelsea wake up please…!" he whispered as he leaned down and put his forehead on hers tears lightly rolling down his cheeks. A single tear hit her cheek. She stirred lightly. She stared up at the crying swordsman; she put her hand up to his face. His eyes snapped open. He stared at her for a moment and then he grabbed her tightly and then he lost it crying uncontrollably.

"I thought I'd lost you again!" he whispered. Chelsea wrapped her arms around him.

"No Zolo… never again…" she looked up at him and she slowly shut her eyes and drifted to sleep. Zolo wiped up his tears and then he gathered her up in his arms and stood up. As he turned around he saw every one staring at him. He returned the gaze.

"Well what are you waiting for pretty please?!? GET HER SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION! She's been stabbed multiple times and is STILL bleeding!" he roared. Chopper came over and waved for him to get her to his room, Zolo followed.

When she was all bandaged up Zolo was allowed back in the room. He sat down on her bed and put his hand on hers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Get well soon…" he whispered as he left to go sleep in his own bed.

next day

Chelsea awoke before the suns first rays. She sat up slowly the door opened and she turned and saw Zolo enter.

"You—Your up!" he said shocked to see her awake after just one day of rest. Chelsea smiled.

"You should've seen me after I got my appendix taken out! I was walking in less than a day!" she giggled. "I would laugh more but Tashigi got my heart so I can't laugh that much…" She got out of bed and stretched.

"I'm hungry… what's for breakfast?" she said as she walked over to Zolo as if nothing was wrong with her. Zolo chuckled and smiled at the girl. She walked next to him and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you EVER do anything like that again…" he told her fiercely. Chelsea blinked and then she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry…" she said to him. "To make it up you want to fly with me and watch the sun rise? We'll have to hurry though…" she said happily. Zolo smiled and he took her hand.

"Lead the way my angel…" he whispered. Chelsea blushed and then she took off and they flew down the halls and past the kitchens just as Sanji was coming out to tell every one that breakfast was ready. They zoomed past him and startled him.

"HEY WATCH IT!!!" Sanji yelled as he laughed. He looked up after them and realized he'd lost the bet, they were obviously crazy about each other to do what they did and they knew this too.

Chelsea and Zolo climbed higher and higher into the sky. They passed through the clouds and they floated over to one and sat down. His hand grasped hers tightly as to not repeat the last time they'd flown. Zolo looked at her.

"Chelsea… why—what made you so angry with Tashigi?" he asked her.

"She hurt you… and I couldn't take it… I lost it then…" she paused and looked up at him. "And I meant every thing that I said, I love you Zolo…" Zolo smiled at her.

"I know," he said to her, "I love you too." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. The sun started to rise as they finished.

"I always loved you Zolo…" Chelsea said as she hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her again.

"I know chels… I know…I love you so much… when you were stabbed I felt so helpless… I couldn't help you… I love you…" Chelsea hugged him tighter as he said this.

"It's okay we're fine now…No more worrying… just us…alone on a cloud…" she said slowly she turned away blushing and she said quickly, "I don't want to I was just saying!" Zolo looked at her and he chuckled.

"I love you Chelsea your smile has always made me smile… you're so addicting…I love every thing about you." He paused as he kissed her. "Will you stay with me? Forever?" Chelsea looked up at him.

"Yes Zolo I will marry you." She laughed he placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry I was messing with you but yes…I do love you and I will stay with you for all eternity." She said and then her lips met his and the suns light shone brightly all a round them.

They flew back down to the ship and kept on holding hands to show every one that they were together. Zolo walked into the kitchen after he and Chelsea had parted.

"I believe that I owe you now?" a voice came from inside. Zolo looked up and saw Sanji staring at him. Zolo shook his head.

"Naw it's off now… though I could use a bite…" he smiled and went to the refrigerator. He picked up an apple and bit down into it and left. The cook chuckled as Zolo left and he went back to working on dinner.

**_Fin._**

**_I'd like to say thank you all again for supporting me as i trudged on thru this story!i'd like to make a sequal but i think that this will do for now..._**

**_CHEDDAR_**


End file.
